You Should Know Better
by Pip.D
Summary: Billie was left behind when the boys got called up to the main roster, and that was almost two years ago. Now the boys are on a roll and Billie is back and better than ever with a surprise for two of the most important men in her life. How Joe and Jon cope with the fact that their team member and best friend fathered Billie's child?
1. Chapter 1

Two children that grew up living next to each other became best friends. They went through school together, they went through puberty together and in the end they both decided that they wanted the same things. To be wrestlers.

Those wrestlers you may ask? Billie Clarkson and Joe A'noai

Ten years later and where are they? In the WWE and things have changed, oh my how they have changed. Almost two years ago everything was fine, Joe got his push in the WWE along with his friends Dean Ambrose (Jon Good) and Seth Rollins (Colby Lopez). Although he didn't like leaving Billie behind he did and he feels as though things would be a hell of a lot different if he had insisted that they bring Billie up too. If only he had known that it was too late…

Joe was having a blast being all over the world as Roman Reigns he had almost forgotten about his childhood friend until she came up in conversation one day. "Whatever happened to Billie? She's not even on NXT anymore." Jon Good had asked as they sat on the balcony of the deck of a fancy hotel in the middle of Germany. "I know why she doesn't talk to me anymore but, what's her reason for not speaking to you?" Little did Joe know but the reason that Billie didn't talk to Jon anymore was completely different to the reason she didn't talk to Joe.

The mention of Billie's name tugged at Joe's heart strings, she had been on his mind a lot in the past few months and he missed his best friend. "Dunno man, I'll have to give her a call. She probably think's I forgot about her." Joe frowns at the thought, he could never forget his best friend, he had just neglected to stay in touch. He knew what Billie was like, she'd been the same through-out her life so far, if someone couldn't or wouldn't bother to contact her then why should she bother and that even included her best friend on the planet Joe.

The conversation lead off in to different areas after that but Joe hadn't noticed the frozen face of his old friend Colby. Unbeknownst to Jon and Joe, Colby and Billie had had a thing back in NXT. Colby was the reason that Billie no longer worked for NXT, but in fact had been on the side lines the whole time. With her extensive knowledge on wrestling and her extensive training from a young age the WWE had hired her the moment she resigned from NXT. She could no longer wrestle but her life-long insight and experience was something that could not be passed up. She was hired as a trainer for Diva's. She kept out of sight from Joe, Jon and especially Colby but had been travelling for almost the same amount of time.

Given that she had stopped travelling and continued working at WWE head-quarters when she was six months pregnant with Colby's child, she had been with WWE just as long as Joe, Jon and Colby. They just didn't know it, but boy were they about to get a surprise. Who would take it worse, who knows?

The way the trio would be reunited would be considered hilarious one day but not just yet.

Over the last twelve months since his son was born, Colby had made time to see his little baby and bond with him as much as he could. He had been there as a father and a support figure for Billie who had bitten the bullet when she was four months pregnant and told Colby what was going on. Days off were rare as he was a part of the biggest and most successful faction in the WWE but any time he was nearby or did on the off chance have enough time to fly out to Billie, he did. For over twelve months Colby had been trying his best to make sense to Billie, they had a son, they should be together but it was no good. Billie had made up her mind before she even told Colby that she was pregnant, there was no way she would ever go back to him.

Neither Jon nor Joe knew about Colby and Billie's relationship, and neither of them knew that she had had a child. Billie knew that one day they would run in to each other, now she was on the road a lot more, and now that she had finally got back in to training to make a comeback, in fact the WWE were incredibly happy with how she was working as a trainer they had decided without letting her know, that when she made her come back she would in fact be making her debut on the main roster.

The conversation about Billie dwelled but all three men couldn't stop thinking about Billie. Joe had known her since they were in diapers, she was two years younger but they had been close all their life. Jon had gotten to know Billie before he even started working with Joe at FCW, they had become good friends and both of them at one stage thought that it was possible that they might get together one day. And Colby well, he was just there for the ride. He and Billie had hooked up one night after a drunken bar crawl and had continued just because they kept each other company.

Whichever way it went, Billie had a decision to make. Chose her best friend since birth, her long time crush or the father of her child. The next six months were going to be crazy….


	2. Chapter 2

You Should Know Better

Reunited

I knew it would happen one day but I definitely wasn't expecting it to happen today. Normally I was on top of things but today things were just not going my way. The girls had booked the gym early in the morning which was fine but unbeknownst to me they had accidently double booked it with a few of the male superstars. I wouldn't have minded if it hadn't been for the fact two of the three men standing in front of me right now didn't know that the third man in the group had fathered my child?

"Billie!" Jon was the first one to recognize me other than Colby, but Colby had long ago accepted that I did not want to be with him and had moved on quite quickly, he had moved his attention to William who was squawking like a mad man from the pram because his daddy was here.

"Hi Jon," I smiled softly at him as he made the first move and swept me up in a warm hug. "How have you been?" I hadn't meant to stop talking to him after he and the others got the call but the whole being pregnant with his friends' kid didn't really help my chances in the love department. Jon and I had always been flirty but had never really made an effort to be together.

"I've been great babe, how are you? Is that your baby?" He had just noticed that Colby had been quick to swoop in a scoop up his little boy who was more than delighted to see his daddy. We spoke to Colby via FaceTime and Skype at least once every second day so William well aware that Seth was his daddy.

I nodded my head and just as I was about to tell Jon that Colby was the father of my baby William squawked very loudly for the first time, "Dada!" Jon's eyes went wide and he looked from me to Colby and back to me with the most confused look on his face. I glance at Colby and then chanced a glance at Joe, he was gone. He was walking out of the gym without saying anything to me. I would have expected something like that from Jon but definitely not Joe.

"I'll be right back." I say and let go of Jon and chase Joe out the door of the gym and in to the street. "Joe, wait!" I call to him.

He stops immediately and turns around. I haven't seen him in so long, he's bigger and he looks amazing. But I can't read the look on his face, I can't tell if he's angry or if he's upset. It was one of those two emotions because otherwise he wouldn't have walked out of the gym. He wants to say something, but he's thinking about it. He's chewing on his lip and running his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" He says softly after thinking about it.

"How was I meant to? Oh hey Joe, long time no see, Colby fathered my child. I waited months before I even told Colby." I explained, I didn't mean to sound rude or bitchy but what did he expect? Getting pregnant to Colby was not how I wanted to live my life but now I have my beautiful baby boy and I wouldn't change it for the world, not even his father. Colby has been nothing but good to me and William. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't." I whisper and look down at the ground. One of my biggest regrets is not telling Joe that I had William but it wouldn't have changed anything. I knew he busy, he was all over the world and barely had any time off. He had the same schedule as Colby and he had Joelle.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" He breathed. I knew this was going to be hard, it wasn't even the fact that he was angry, it was the fact that he'd be disappointed.

I looked down at the ground, ashamed that I couldn't tell my closest friend that I was having a child. "I didn't want you to be disappointed." I murmur sadly.

Joe sighs loudly and reaches out to me and takes my hand softly. Our first skin to skin touch in years, god I've missed him. I've missed the way he makes me feel. "I'm not disappointed, I'm proud. I'm upset that you didn't tell me but it's not like I tried to talk to you or come see you in the last few years. I'm proud that you continued doing what you love, I'm proud that you have a baby and he looks so happy and healthy and well I'm fucking proud that I like his dad…" He chuckles the last part and tugs on my hand and pulls me towards him. "I love you as much as I love my daughter, I could never ever be disappointed with you." God I love him, he's amazing.

"Do you want to come and meet him?" I ask curiously as I wrap my small arms around Joe's torso almost struggling to get both hands around him.

"Yeah of course I do. I'm sorry I reacted like that, I'm happy for you and Colby." He says and I almost get the feeling that the reason Joe was so upset is because he thinks that Colby and I are together. Yet the last time we were together was before they left for the main roster.

"Joe, Colby and I aren't together." I say as I let go of him and take his hand. I tug gently and we start walked back to the gym.

"Oh thank god." He laughed loudly.

"What do you mean thank god?" I giggle.

"Well he's been sleeping with everything that has a vagina the last few months." He chuckles and I roll my eyes. That certainly does sound like the father of my child. I can't complain, he was good to me when we were seeing each other but I'm glad he's moved on. When we get back inside William is squawking like a mad man because Jon has him on the floor and is tickling the crap out of him. I giggle as we walk over to them and William sits up and crawls over to me. "What's his name?" Joe asks quietly as sit down and reach out to my baby and pull him close to me. Roman joins me on the floor.

"William." I tell him softly and look up at Joe he's going to love his middle name. I hope. "William Joseph." I add and I was right, Joe's face lights up and he grins down at me and my little baby. "Wilbur this Joe, can you say Joe?" I look down and William and he tilts his head to the side curiously at my best friend and grins at him before shyly hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

"He looks like Colby." He murmurs as he reaches out and runs his rough fingers across his little arms. William pops his head out of the crook of my neck and looks at Joe carefully before deciding that he likes him and reaches out of him.

"He's a spitting image." I reply and smile as Joe pulls my baby to him and starts talking to him. I get up from the floor and walk over to Colby who has a giant grin on his face as he watches his best friend bond with his child. And then there's Jon who isn't looking, he's looking at me.

He walks over to me casually and grips my hand gently. I fold my small hand over his and he tugs gently and pulls me away from the guys and around the corner. I smile silently as Jon stops abruptly and pulls me in to a tight hug. "I missed you so much." He murmurs in to my neck. Ah, I've missed his hugs. They're almost as good as Joe's.

"I missed you too, I wish I had told you guys earlier about William, then you would have gotten to meet him when he was tiny. Oh Jon, he was so little when he was born. Do you remember when Colby was gone for no apparent reason for like a week and a bit?" Jon listened carefully and nodded his head when he remembered. "He was five weeks early and underweight, he had to stay in the hospital for a week after he was born, it was meant to be two but he grew quickly." I feel silly just telling him random things about my baby when he obviously dragged me out of sight for a reason.

And boy was there a reason.

"I'm so proud of you." He murmured and before I knew what was happen he loosened his grip on me and pushed me gently back in to the wall and pressed his soft lips against mine. There was a time when I had the biggest crush on Jon, I thought we'd be together one and day and we'd both get called up to the main roster, but it never happened. So without putting any thoughts in to the repercussions of my actions I brought my hand up to his rough cheek and kissed him back.

Everything was fine and dandy until Colby came looking for us…


End file.
